


One Drink

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: First Contact (1996)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger in the bar wants to buy Lily a drink.</p><p>Written for the Trek Femslash Comment Ficathon on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merisunshine36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/gifts).



> None of the characters belong to me, I'm just using them for some non-profit fun.

The stranger offers to buy her a drink.

A lot of people do, lately – since the First Contact. Not just because she was there but because she knows Z, because she helped to build the Phoenix. They want to tell their children and their grandchildren that they bought a drink for the woman who helped make the future happen.

People talk about having grandchildren now. It's nice. But Lily finds it a little overwhelming.

But this stranger doesn't come right up to her, doesn't slap her on the back and congratulate her, or ask to see the ship. She's trying to look comfortable, leaning on the other end of the bar, but her eyes are darting everywhere. She's anxious. A little lost-looking. And alone, which isn't wise in a strange town.

She keeps looking over at Lily, and then looking away. Lily isn't sure whether it's flirtatious or suspicious. Then, the stranger flashes her a brilliant smile, and glides up.

'Buy you a drink?' she says.

'Sure,' says Lily. 'You choose.'

The stranger glances nervously at the row of drinks on offer. Lily sighs.

'Are you from the future?' she asks.

The stranger stares at her, her mouth falls open for a moment. She forces a laugh. 'Why would you say that?'

'The last time travellers – they didn't recognize any of our drinks either. They had this stuff called synthehol.'

'The last time travellers?'

'Let me guess,' says Lily, trying not to look too much like she's enjoying herself. 'Somehow, you've wound up in this time, and you're trying to work out what's going on, so you figured you'd get me drunk and pump me for information.'

The woman looks hurt. 'I wasn't going to get you drunk.'

'Seduce me, then?' 

'The captain said I should. I was just going to buy you a drink and, well, flirt with you a bit to get you to tell me what I need to know.'

'Nothing stopping you,' Lily grins.

'You'll help, then?' she asks.

'One drink can't hurt,' says Lily. 'What's your name?'

'Nyota.'

'Lily.'

'Nice to meet you, Lily.'

'Say, Nyota – do you actually have any money on you, or do they not have that in the future?'

Nyota looks guilty. 'I was going to sneak out without paying... I promise I wouldn't usually, if the fate of the galaxy wasn't at stake.'

'Sure, that's what they all say,' Lily says, with a grin. 'This round's on me, ok? And then... we'll see.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Get That Line All the Time (One Drink Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192768) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose)




End file.
